


undecided

by moncon98



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncon98/pseuds/moncon98
Summary: test for a new fanfic. will not post until done





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a young goddess living in the mountains with her mother. This goddess had yet to find her power and what she ruled over, so she stayed close to her mother. One day the tree that the mother goddess drew power from died, and with it, the young goddess’ mother. Newly orphaned and alone the goddess wandered the forest, for the humans in the town below the mountain had shunned her long ago. Her friends, a mountain lion goddess and a black hare goddess tried to convince her to stay with them in their dens, but the goddess refused, claiming that she knew where she was going, when in fact she did not.  
  
After weeks of walking the face of the mountain and sleeping on the forest floor, the goddess found a house towards the peak. Cold and tired with winter coming, the goddess went to the house. She knocked several times throughout the day, but when it began to get too cold for the goddess she let herself in. Within the dusty and quiet house, the goddess found a ring of sleeping animals, a sleeping god holding a sleeping cat at the center. From the dust and cobwebs on the creatures, the goddess could tell they had all been there for a long time. The goddess wanted to help them, but she was just so tired and fell asleep the instant her head laid on the floor. When the goddess awoke she cleaned the house for days until the inside looked brand new. When she became hungry she would leave to gather nuts, berries, and wild vegetables from the mountain and return to the house by nightfall.  
  
One day after beginning on cleaning in front of the house she became so very tired and wished to sleep beside someone. Her sleep deprived body took her to the rat, who slept farthest from the door. She laid down and gently held the rat in her hands before falling fast asleep. When she opened her eyes she could tell she was in a dream, for she was no longer in the house, but was instead in a tiny burrow. She looked down at herself and saw that she had taken the form of a rat. She heard cry deeper in the burrow, so she followed the sound. She came to a room so small that she could barely fit into it. Within it she found the source of the crying, the rat that she had laid down to sleep with. That’s when she realized, she wasn’t in her own dream, but the dream of the rat.


	2. rat dream

The rat cried in his small hole. His tears turned the dirt into mud and made it so that he was stuck in that barely big enough room. The goddess saw this and crept closer to the rat, but he did not notice her through his own sorrow. When she got close enough the goddess began to dig at the dried mud around the back feet of the rat. This got the attention the rat, who stopped crying and jerked his head to the goddess in disguise. 

“What are you doing?” Asked the rat, who was so taken aback by this act, he had stopped crying.  
“I am trying to dig you out of this tiny hole.” Answered the goddess, not stopping in her attempt to help this rat.  
“But… why? I am a rat. No one would care if I stay here. No one would cry if I died in this hole. Rats are everyone’s enemy.”  
“That’s not true!” Cried the goddess, “It may feel like you are alone, but no one deserves to be left in a hole to cry! Even if you can’t dig yourself out of this hole that’s ok! I’ll help you! I’m not your enemy!”

The goddess set back to her efforts two-fold. The rat, having never been told such things before simply watched her as she freed one of his back legs and his tail. However, the goddess was very tired at this point, having exhausted her rat body thoroughly. Rat looked at her and sighed. Why had he even hoped that this small rat could help him escape the prison he had been born into.  
“It is no use. I understand you want to help, but that is only because you are a rat as well. No other creature will want anything to do with me once I’m free.”  
Once again, the rat’s tears fell and turned the dirt into mud, trapping his leg and tail once again. The goddess didn’t know what to do, so she did the only thing she could thing of. She dug faster than she had before, trying to beat the mud in a race. When she grew tired she pushed through it. As the mud began covering her she kept digging the rat out. Suddenly her strength returned, and as she dug faster than she had before her body began to grow, and the room grew with her.

“That’s not true! They just haven’t met the real you! You have to keep fighting! Even when it hurts!”  
As she cried out her body began to change. Soon her fur became hair, her snout a nose, and her paws became hands. She was once again in her human form. The room around them grew till there was plenty room for the goddess to move around. Ever so gently the goddess scooped up the rat and carefully dusted off the mud and dirt.

“I’m not a rat, and I already like you. Life isn’t always easy, but sometimes all it takes a friend to turn the grey skies blue. I’d like to be that friend, if you’ll let me.”   
The rat stared at this young goddess who had saved him, without him even asking her to. He began to cry again, but this time he was smiling and hugging the goddess.   
“Yes. Yes, thank you. Thank you so much.”

Suddenly a light surrounded the rat and he floated from the goddess’ hand. His form began to change, and all the goddess could see were two purple eyes, smiling at her. The light got brighter and brighter until the goddess had to close her eyes to keep from going blind. When she opened them, she was back in the house, surrounded by the animals, but where the rat had been was now a young boy deep asleep.


End file.
